dannyphantomnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Fenton/Phantom
Intoduction To Michael Fenton/Phantom Michael Fenton is a character created by Chargingpizza and will be first seen this year during the Hollow Soul Saga witch surrounds a trip down memory lane for a lot of People who have watched the series as Michael goes back in time to help his Father with the ghosts he had first battled while trying to find a way to weaken Dan Phantom and earn his abilities so that he can defeat him once and for all. During his time in the past, he joins up with Team Phantom to take on many of the threats to Amity Park excluding the Box Ghost who isn't even a threat in his time. In the end, Michael hopes to end Dan's reign of terror and hopefully return Amity Park to normal. Backstory Michael Is the Only Child(In My Story) Of Danny Fenton He was born on a cold Early December morning. He Was Born in Spectra Hospital for the Main reason that Every Hospital in the Human Realm had been Closed down with Christmas coming up just around the corner. Most Would Expect that with Danny's Half Ghost DNA Michael would of Inharited his Ghost powers From His dad but no his ghost powers would come later down the road. Michael was the First and Last Child of Danny and Sam due to the Events soon to befall amity park. One year before the events that would cause Michael to go back into the past was when Michael got his powers. Michael and Ember would head over to his grandparents house as Michael and Ember where not ready to risk their relationship with Michael's parents. His Grandparents and Aunt where pretty accepting of their relationship well outside Jazz acting like a total Fan-girl when ember came over. Down In the Fenton Basement where the portal was for some strange Reason it was turned off. Jack Explained something happened and something got caught in the generator for the Fenton portal. Upon His Grandfather Leaving Ember convinced Michael to go check what the problem was slipping on the suit witch his dad had finally got rid of his face on it. Upon Entering the end of the portal Michael found that it was some type of paper clip now Michael would ask but he figured against it as he probably didn't want to know. Upon taking out the paper clip the portal turned back on shocking Michael with the ghost energy as he let out a scream of pain. As he was thrown back out of the portal being knocked out as His Grandparents and aunt came rushing down to check on him. When He woke up He found himself phasing though his bed and soon brought himself up with a freaked out yell. When his parents came rushing into his room to find out what the commotion was about as Michael explained his dad sat him down and explained how a similar thing had happened to him once before. Danny Soon Began trying to Help Michael control his powers but it would soon be cut short as only a month after Michael gained his powers and even though he had his dads help he still had any control but that did not stop the horror that was soon to occur. A Month After everything had occured with Michael and The Ghost portal was not enough to get his powers under control for the evil that was soon to happen. No One was expecting a one Dan Phantom To Be able to escape from the Theormst inside Clock works castle but he did, In A Short time he was able to complete Desimate Amity Park if it was not for Ember bringing him to the Ghost Zone a few hours before Michael would have met the same fate as the rest of his Family. After a few weeks had passed of last min training and amity completely destroyed Michael and Ember went off to face dan and hopefully end his reign. The Battle would go on for days with the result of ember's ecto energy being completely depleted as a result she would dissipate leaving only behind her guitar. Using her Guitar Michael goes back in time in hopes of stopping dan or gaining the skills needed to destroy him once and for all witch is where our story begins. Personality Michael was once A Run of the Mill guy always willing to help others though he is still willing to help others things have changed a bit sense the attack in his time. Michael Lately has been more of the Suriours Type to say the least. He wishes to focus on his task at hand witch is to weaken dan of his time. When Blending in Michael tends to be his Usual self before Dan's attack witch includes him getting Rather Shy around Ember Mclain all and all though concerning Michael he is a generally good guy when not Suriours. Though He did pick up his dad's nature as far as bad puns are concerned Powers *Yellow and Blue Ecto Blasts *Orange Ghost Sense *Flight *Invsiblity *Intangibility *Ice and Lightning Type Powers Family His Family Was Killed When Dan's attack came to play the only one currently Remaining is Dani fenton his father's clone though she is just a clone she is still considered family that was for sure, None the less all members of his family outside of Dani are in the afterlife thanks to Dan phantom and Michael plans on rectafying that to say the least. If its possible as his time has been pretty badly damaged as is but if possible he plans on doing just so and undoing the harm danm has brought to Amity park one way or another. 'Quirks' Michael tends to be a bit more suriours than necacary at times with out even meaning to he will think back to what life was like for him before dan's attack. A lot of times he will go off on someone who interrupted him during his train of thought more or less he dose not mean to go off its more like a reaction more than anything. Michael is not one to lie unless he absolutely has to in this case it would be lieing about who he is to the fentons but for the most part he just can not seem to tell a lie outside his powers and to the fentons about who he is in danny's time. Appearance In Human Form Michael has the Raven Like messed up hair of his Father's probaly the main thing he got from his father. He is also known for his Teal Eyes along with glowing blue eyes in ghost form along with the typical Snow white Hair. Michael's Outfit in Human Form is the obvious hair. Along with a Sports Shirt Weither it be Packers Cardinal's Chargers ect. He is also Seen with a Scar around the top and bottom of both his eyes both right and Left. Lastly He is seen with Dark blue pants and Of Course His Usual Black and White Tennys that he has always seemed to have with him. Michael's ghost suit consists of his Color of his power's being Blue And Yellow While hist father's Domainte was White his is Blue and his Secondary is Yellow. In Season Two he graces the Suit with an M Emblem for his First Name Michael he refuses to put a P for his second to avoid trouble while hes in the past. Category:CanonXCanon Next Gens Category:DannyxSam Next Gens Category:Danny Next Gens Category:Sam Next Gens